1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to personal hygiene devices. More particularly it relates to a device to assist a user in the cleansing of excretory orifice areas after elimination functions.
2. Related Art
Individuals who suffer from obesity or certain physical disabilities may find it difficult or impossible to reach their excretory orifices after excretion and are therefore unable to perform personal cleansing without assistance from other individuals or mechanical devices. Assistance from other individuals is not always available and is undesirable due to personal embarrassment or the lack of suitable personnel. A mechanical device is needed that is simple to use without assistance, inexpensive, and portable.
Several devices have been developed for such personal cleansing. One such device, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,194, issued to Rosenfeld, et al. On Nov. 26, 1991, discloses a device with a wiper member attached to a handle rotationally offset from the wiper member. Another device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,040, issued to Tetrault on Sep. 3, 1991, is similar to the Rosenfeld device in that it has a handle offset from the base at an obtuse angle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,611, issued to Locher on Feb. 3, 1976, discloses a curved brush with several variations and a unitary handle piece. None of these devices affords the user a handle which may be easily grasped with both hands simultaneously.